packs_of_the_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Twisters April
''' '''1:49 ShadowFire101: Bandit sits on a boulder watching over the pack. Kaya is not at the site because she is busy with her pups 1:49 Aurora2000: Little Wings' auditories twitched as the pack she was content with began to stir. She could pick up a variety of groans. 1:50 The grey wolf: Marauder brings his frame to his pillars and stretches before leaning back onto his muscular haunches relesing a long proclaimed yawn releasing 1:50 ShadowFire101: Guru continues to sleep lazily not wanting to wake or do anything at the moment 1:51 Aurora2000: Little Wings' maw stifles a soft yawn, which finishes its tone with a stretched finish 1:52 ShadowFire101: Firefly lets out a loud yawn and roles over and lays his paws on Little Wings 1:52 Aurora2000: Anarchy gives his muscles a jolt of power as he raises his well sculpted anatomy, its muscles rippling, powered for the day that stretches lazily ahead. 1:53 The grey wolf: Tundra shifts her weight onto her left side exposing her stomach as she continues her nap 1:54 Aurora2000: Little wings responds to FireFly's tactile motive by lowering her svelte concoction and giving his ginger ear a joyous nip. 1:55 ShadowFire101: Firefly peaks one of his eyes open and huffs at Little Wings before clambering to his feet 1:56 The grey wolf: Marauders optics follows the packs movements, his obsidian pelt reflecting the remaining sun. He again comes to his feet his bristly fur standing on end as he let out a second yawn followed 1:57 Aurora2000: Little Wings was clearly pleased that her brother was starting up his mechanism. Receiving an optimum advantage of his hazy status, LittleWings outstretched her front limbs, careering them into his chest, her measurement in power and haste was gentle not to be a too rough of a move. 1:58 ShadowFire101 Bandit stands from his position on the boulder and jumps down to the rest of the pack 1:58 Aurora2000 i mean, little wings was clearly pleased 1:59 ShadowFire101 Firefly looks down at Little Wings and nips her muzzle slightly 1:59 Aurora2000 Anarchy started a sequence of locomotive movements towards his brother, his actions were quite gruff. He veered his crown often trying to shake off the haze planted in his head. 2:01 The grey wolf Tundra stifled upward to a sit, her shoulders and back slouched as she outstretched her front limbs in front of her as she came to her feet, her optics scanned the area in front of her untill they set on Littlewings and Firefly, she hastily trotted over 2:02 Foa lan Kaya sits in front of her den keeping an eye on her pups 2:03 ShadowFire101 Firefly glances over at tundra and wags his tail in greeting before turning his attention to littlewings again 2:03 The grey wolf Marauders audits positioned back as he watched Anarchy make his way over, his muscles rippled as he shook his stiff coat of dust particals 2:03 Aurora2000 A high pitched yip escaped her scowl as Firefly teeth settled upon her ears. Her vocal mechanism concocted a growl, though it was filled with a playful message. She rammed her paw into his broad chest in a gentle tuning. firefly's, ugh my grammar sometimes... 2:06 ShadowFire101 Firefly growls playfully as her continues to pull at Littlewings ear. Bandit watches Marauder and Anarchy carefully 2:06 The grey wolf Tundra haulted her small frame in front of the two her cranium shifted to the side she pounced forward into the scuffle, small vocal complaints escaping her maw i 2:08 ShadowFire101 Firefly's tail wags uncontrollably as Tundra joins into the scuffle 2:09 Aurora2000 Anarchy's low tuned vocal cords played a violent growl. His voids had an icy tilt to them. The mutinous male curled his upper lip in an aggressive demeanour. LittleWings accepted the white coat to slur with the flurry of coats their game consisted of. She kicked out towards FireFly's stomach as he kept his teeth on her audit. She was growling in a soft and joyous fashion. 2:12 The grey wolf Tundra places her two front limbs ontop of Fireflys back and wagged her tail. Marauders fur on his shoulder blades bristled up as he laid back his audits and lowered his frame slightly 2:13 Foa lan Kaya walks over to Dakota and holds him down so she can groom him 2:14 ShadowFire101 Firefly lets out a small yip when Tundra lands on him and falls to the ground in a playful manor on Little wings 2:15 The grey wolf Tundra gently wrapped her jaws around his neck, as she let out playful growls attepting to overpower the large male 2:15 ShadowFire101 Bandit stands up from his position near the bolder and heads over to the two bickering brothers but doesnt intervene yet 2:16 Aurora2000 Anarchy yanked his crown upwards in a dominant motivation. He disliked Marauder on beta. His silky black coating quilled in an orderly fashion. His audits were flashed back, level with his spine. LittleWings fastened her teeth around FireFly's scruff yanking it gently, her hinds were planted on his spine, defending her stomach from his wriggling around. 2:17 Aurora2000 Dakota whined as his mother pressed her scaly tongue against his quilled coverage. He wanted to burst out of her hold and play. 2:17 ShadowFire101 firefly lets out a growl/grunt like sound and stands up quickly his tail slightly lashing as he moves away from the two wolves. Guru lifts his head hearing Anarchy and Marauder fighting and looks over lazily to watch 2:17 The grey wolf Marauder alters his gaze to Bandit but returns back to Anarchy shortly after, his tail rose above him, he stepped forward and gave Anarchy a snap around his upper shoulder in warning 2:18 Foa lan Kaya grooms Dakota a bit more before releasing him 2:20 The grey wolf Mississippi whines in complaint as she feels her mother warmth leave her small body she tiredly struggles to her feet attempting to find her mother 2:20 Aurora2000 Anarchy replied in an uproar of snarling. His tail was clicked in a position facing upwards, he was clearly displeased. He advanced towards his brothers and with haste he locked his jaw upon Marauder's cheek, he yanked once before letting go. 2:21 The grey wolf Marauder bared his canines in displeasure before he propelled off his hind pillars lunging at Anarchy attempting to tackle him, 2:21 Foa lan Kaya pokes her head into the den and licks Mississippi 2:21 Aurora2000 -- as Kaya's grip on Dakota's scruff loosens he adds a burst of power to his limbs as he stretched his limits and bounded forwards. he then proceeded to miss a step in his sequence and careered forwards tumbling. 2:22 The grey wolf Mississippi whined and pulled herself against her mother 2:23 Aurora2000 --As Anarchy senses a force upon his sculpt he bore his canines into the nearest coat he could find, which was his brothers, smelling of wood, dirt and other aromas. He gritted his teeth on the skin between them. (btw "--" means change of wolf im playing) 2:24 Foa lan Kaya trots over to Dakota to see if he's okay, and sniffs his muzzle 2:25 Aurora2000 -- LittleWings scrambled upwards as a chaotic sequence of noise filled her audits. Her gaze was magnetised to the quarrel the newcomers were having. She had an inquisitive air upon her. 2:25 ShadowFire101 Firefly glances over at the brothers before going over to rumble and pawing at the sleeping teen 2:26 The grey wolf Marauder snaps as his neck rotates behind him, he fixated his jaws around his brothers muzzle before weeling his body around to face his brother still holding him in hsi jaws Tundra quickly lost intrest in playing and focused in on the two males 2:28 Aurora2000 -- At Marauder's counter attack Anarchy shifted his poise and dug his front legs into his brothers chest. At the instant Anarchy also locked his pearly canines upon his brothers cheek again and yanked with a well measured force from his muscle coated cranium. 2:28 ShadowFire101 Bandit gives an annoyed grunt before growling at the two and moves forward to stop the fight 2:28 The grey wolf Marauder continues to go after his brothers muzzle to cease his grip from his side 2:29 Aurora2000 Anarchy denied submission and continues to rip at his brother's cheek, his front limbs were aiding him in his aggressive jolting. 2:30 ShadowFire101 Bandit snarls loudly and grabs anarchy's neck 2:31 The grey wolf Marauder shook his face managing to relese ht from Anarchys jaws before quickly changing his grasp to his brothers leg. her snapped his jaws around his fornt piller tightly recfusing to release 2:32 ShadowFire101 Bandit barks loudly while baring his fangs trying to separate the two wolves while biting at their necks and faces. 2:33 Aurora2000 As Anarchy senses another jaw locked around him he shook his grip away from Marauder. Anarchy violently shook away Bandit's jaws from his neck. He clasped his canines around marauder's left shoulder and gave a massive push to the left, rolling the large wolf over. 2:34 The grey wolf Marauder jolted away and altered his attack to the side placing his brother in front of Bandit as he contiuned to lock his jaws around Anarchys upper leg, his canines now sunken deep in his upper muscle 2:35 ShadowFire101 As a last attempt Bandit tackles Anarchy to the ground and pins him, while holding his muzzle and growling loudly 2:37 Aurora2000 Anarchy groaned as Bandit pinned him down. He easily kicked off the smaller male off his sturdy structure and turned onto Marauder which was sprawled upon the ground) 2:38 Aurora2000 He fastened his jaws around his brothers neck, clenching tightly, it was muscle packed though he managed to delve deep. 2:38 ShadowFire101 Bandit snarls loudly and bites Anarchy on the tale 2:41 The grey wolf as Bandit went after Anarchy, Marauder came to stance, releasing Anarchys leg. he quickly lowered refusing submission and preparing to attack again 2:41 Aurora2000 Anarchy yanked his jaws around his brothers throat, placing them deeper and deeper, he was satisfied with his current poise and with more grace he pushed his two hind paws against his brothers chest 2:46 ShadowFire101 Bandit changes tactics and grabs Anarchys throat again 2:46 The grey wolf As Anarchy is pulled away Marauder sits up panting heavily 2:47 Foa lan Kaya crawls into the den but stays half outside so she can watch Dakota 2:47 Aurora2000 Anarchy finally lets go, he lowers his cranium as he gently pulls off bandit, his breath came out in shallow rasps. He padded away from the two, his structure bent low 2:49 The grey wolf (are e done?0 2:49 ShadowFire101 Bandit raises his tail in dominance and demands submission from the two 2:50 Aurora2000 -- Dakota shook the remaining grit off his plush coat. He scrambled to his paws and sloppily bounded to his mother which was eyeing his scrawny status softly. (i submitted) 2:50 The grey wolf Marauder lays down still breathing heavily as he looks up before standig and trotting off 2:50 ShadowFire101 (i know, but i want both to submit) Bandit quickly scent marks Anarchy and the rest of the pack to regain control over the pack 2:51 Aurora2000 -- Yet again Anarchy bent his anatomy low to the ground, his auditories pinned, lined with his spine, he gave a brief whine in full submission 2:51 ShadowFire101 After sent marking the pack Bandit trots off the the den site Firefly shakes his fur slightly before laying down and watching anarchy 2:52 Aurora2000 -- Dakota pressed his tiny paw against his mother's maw, he wanted attention and wanted it now. Dakota released a bark, it was pruned with softness and energy. 2:53 Foa lan Kaya sniffs the air and comes out of the den to wait for Bandit 2:53 The grey wolf Mississippi crawls to her feet and looks out 2:54 ShadowFire101 (aww puppy time) Bandit arrives at the den site and wags his tail in greetings to kaya 2:55 Foa lan Kaya wags her tail back and sits down to keep an eye on the pups 2:56 Aurora2000 Seeing as Dakota didn't receive the attention he came for he instead focused on Missisipi, he lumbered towards her and gave the small pup a tentative poke. He was highly inquisitive. 2:56 ShadowFire101 Bandit sits down and peers at the tiny pups his tail wags slightly if at all 2:57 Aurora2000 -- Little Wings resumed her daily activity and wandered off into the woods, her voids flickering around, exploring the crooked yet beautiful environment. 3:04 Foa lan Kaya wags her tail again at Bandit then goes inside the den to feed the pups 3:07 ShadowFire101 Bandit sits outside the den keeping watch though his tail continues to flick still on edge from the fight